


Something You Can't Take Back

by kunstvogel



Series: BoB AU Vignettes [25]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/kunstvogel
Summary: Lew fucked up.





	Something You Can't Take Back

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt fill for mols.

Lew fucked up.

He can’t make any excuses for what he’s done, he knows, but he’d tried anyway, apologized and begged and plead with Dick to give him another chance, even though Dick has given him more second chances than he ever deserved, has had more patience for him than any sane person should. He’s probably the only fucking person on God’s green earth that can handle Lewis Nixon, and Lew had just shattered his trust, probably forever.

There were a million excuses that left his lips that morning;  _ I was drunk, I was high, I didn’t mean to hurt you. It just happened, Dick. I’m sorry. _

But Dick just shook his head, his expression painfully blank, and grabbed Lew’s keys. He took Lew’s copy of his apartment key and firmly told him to be gone by that afternoon, and then he’d left. Lew had no choice, really, he dug a box out from the closet, packed his things, and left. Dick’s heartbroken rage wasn’t something he wanted to stick around to see.

It was a fucking stupid mistake. He’d just thrown away three years of commitment for one night of something exciting, something different; something that would never last. He doesn’t remember the guy’s name, but Dick would probably never forget the bruises on Lew’s hips and the insides of his thighs, bruises Dick hadn’t left.

Lew closes the door to Dick’s apartment, the latch clicking shut behind him, and curses himself.

That night he gets superbly drunk, and he presses Dick’s number on his phone and hiccups into the receiver as the dial tone echoes in his ears. He’s expecting the call to ring out when Dick picks up.

“Dick,” Lew sighs.

“What do you want?” Dick asks, and Lew grimaces at his sharp tone. Then, “You’re drunk, aren’t you?”

“I’m sorry,” is all Lew can think to say.

Dick sighs. “I can’t believe that right now.” He falls silent for a beat. “What you did...I don’t think you understand how badly you’ve hurt me. I don’t want to hear your apologies, and I don’t want to hear anymore excuses.”

Lew falls silent, and the truth hangs between them: they have nothing more to say to each other.

“Don’t call this number again,” says Dick, finally, and he hangs up.


End file.
